The Secret Journal Of Hermione Granger
by Dj Kool
Summary: Hermione has passed away after her 7th year of Hogwarts. Nobody knows why. While Harry, Ron, and Ginny pack up her room only to discover a journal that she left behind for them only.
1. Chapter 1 The Grangers' House

_**The Secret Journal of Hermione Granger**_

_**Chapter One The Grangers' House**_

It was the last week of June when Mr. and Mrs. Granger invited all of Hermione friends to clean up her room. They said they couldn't bear to do it and know that Hermione would have wanted it that way. Everyone still couldn't believe that she was gone. It seemed like just yesterday she was on the Hogwarts Express to school with everyone else. Nobody knew what happened to Hermione why she passed away she did. Even magic couldn't heal her. This is the story of what happened to Hermione over the summer before her last year at Hogwarts and her last year on this earth.

It was June 27th. The day to clean up Hermione's room. A sad and tragic day. Harry, Ron and Ginny all arrived at the Grangers' house at 9 am like requested. Ginny was shaking and crying. Ron was in shock and Harry still couldn't believe that she was gone. Nobody could believe that anybody was really gone. But to see death at such a young age is ...unexplainable. Throughout the years, Harry, Ron and Ginny all lost people. And with the war coming, more people were bound to die.

"Well, let's go on in." Harry said

Ron and Ginny just nodded their heads and followed Harry into the house. Inside the house, everything was so still and quiet. Unlike in a wizarding house, a muggle's house is quiet when people aren't there. On the walls were photos of Hermione and her parents. In all of them Hermione was smiling and looking happy. There was even one of Hermione when she got her letter to Hogwarts.

"Hermione's parents said that her room was upstairs, second room on the right." Harry said softly.

There was a small noise behind Harry and Ginny. They whirled around to see Ron collapsed out on the steps crying.

"It's not fair. It should have been me that went on to the next world. Not Hermione. Why?" Ron screamed between his tears.

Harry and Ginny rushed to his side and comforted him. In their minds, they were thinking the same thing.

"Ron you can sty here if you want. Me and Harry can handle it. I kno it's hard to lose someone that you love." Ginny stated.

"No. Imam do it. Hermione would have wanted me to do it with y'all. Imma do it for her. God, Hermione, I still love you. I wish you were here with me." Ron continued on.

_**Chapter Two Hermione's Room**_

Harry, Ron and Ginny walked up the steps arm in arm until they reached Hermione's room. They stood outside the door for a minute and admired the work on Hermione's door. She was a talented artist but never showed it to anybody. Her door was painted red and gold but flashed the Gryffindor lion every 10 seconds. Then she had photos that she took in the wizarding world. And at the very bottom was a photo of Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny attached to a poem she wrote.

"Ginny can you read it?" Ron and Harry asked.

Ginny nodded and cleared her throat before reciting such precious work.

**Life and Friends**

We can sometimes move through life blindly not able to see the big picture, your view may be obscure leading you in the wrong direction. But friends are there to help you take all the images of life, big and small and make things complete. You have to start small in order to accomplish the big one. Take your time look at the picture of self and others, dedicate time to self improvement and gradually you will see the results you are working towards, you can do. Just believe and never give up. It's not the way. When you slip lean on friends. They will help you push and press on. You have the power. Just look to your friends! (c)

"Wow. That was beautiful. I can't believe that Hermione depended on us to get through life." Harry said.

"I kno and to think that we thought that we needed her to survive." Ron said.

The three friends all took a deep breath before entering Hermione's room. It was all that they had left of her. Her bed was unmade and she had a glass of water sitting on her night table. Clothes were stuffed in the hamper and books were all over her desk.

"It's as if she never left. Like she was really expecting to come back." Ginny said through her tears.

"I wish we could leave it like this. As a lasting memory of her." Harry thought.

"Well, let's get started. I'll pack up her clothes. Harry, you pack up her jewelry and Ginny, your on jewelry."

The friends worked quietly and slowly. For some reason, they wanted to handle everything with such care. Like if they were too rough with Hermione's things, they would lose the essence of her. They only spoke if they found something interesting. Like when Ginny found her butterfly necklace. It was all silver and the wing moved. The body was made of pure purple crystal. She showed it to Ron and Harry.

"She always did like butterflies." Ron chocked.

He sat down with Hermione's clothes all around him. He would pull one item of, look at it, and then recall when she wore it. This made Harry and Ron feel melancholy. They were happy that she was in a better place, but they still missed her. But nobody missed her more than Ron.

"Come on let's finish. The Grangers said they wanted to move as soon as possible." Harry said wiping away his tears.

_**Chapter Three The Journal **_

Everyone went back to work. When Ron was done with her clothes, he moved all the furniture to one side of the wall and stripped her bed of all the linen. After that, Ginny packed up her toiletries and bathroom things. Soon the only thing left to pack up was her books. This is the part that everyone was avoiding. Hermione's life was books. The first one that they picked up was clothed in green and very slim. On the front, the title read..."Read Me When I'm Gone." All of a sudden they room was overpowered with the scent of Lavender and Chamomile, Hermione's favorite scent. It was as if she was right there with them. A strange wind flipped the book open to the dedication page.

"What just happened?" Ginny asked in a faint whisper.

"I think that Hermione left this here for us to find. Like she knew she was going to pass away soon and decided to leave us something special behind." Harry said.

"It felt like she was here. Like she was right behind me. I felt her. She was here." Ron sobbed.

Ginny looked at the page the book was turned to and read aloud what was written there.

"To my beloved friends, Harry and Ginny and to my beloved boyfriend, Ronald. I leave this book behind as my lasting memory. I want you to keep it. Don't worry; I have stashed three copies for you all somewhere in my room. We'll get to that later. If you are reading this, then that means that I have passed on and you are wondering what happened to me. Let me explain. From birth, I was destined to pass away at age 17. There was nothing that nobody could do to prevent it. This is the type of sickness that magic can't heal. I had a disease called... lymphobiaism (limb-phobia-ism). Basically, what it means is that when I was born, my organs weren't fully formed. The could stop working at any minute. But I wouldn't feel any pain from it. I got sick a lot and viruses affected me differently than the average human being. I went to the doctor's when I turned 17 and found out how much longer I had to live. I didn't tell anybody because the doctors' felt it would better if I kept it to myself. Live life as if I wasn't sick at all. I chose not to you guys because I knew how y'all would react. I'm sorry; forgive me for keeping something like this from y'all. But I did what I thought would be best. Now that I am gone, I'll discuss my entire 7th year at Hogwarts with you.


	2. Chapter 2 Hermione's Room

_**Chapter Two Hermione's Room**_

Harry, Ron and Ginny walked up the steps arm in arm until they reached Hermione's room. They stood outside the door for a minute and admired the work on Hermione's door. She was a talented artist but never showed it to anybody. Her door was painted red and gold but flashed the Gryffindor lion every 10 seconds. Then she had photos that she took in the wizarding world. And at the very bottom was a photo of Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny attached to a poem she wrote.

"Ginny can you read it?" Ron and Harry asked.

Ginny nodded and cleared her throat before reciting such precious work.

**Life and Friends**

We can sometimes move through life blindly not able to see the big picture, your view may be obscure leading you in the wrong direction. But friends are there to help you take all the images of life, big and small and make things complete. You have to start small in order to accomplish the big one. Take your time look at the picture of self and others, dedicate time to self improvement and gradually you will see the results you are working towards, you can do. Just believe and never give up. It's not the way. When you slip lean on friends. They will help you push and press on. You have the power. Just look to your friends! (c)

"Wow. That was beautiful. I can't believe that Hermione depended on us to get through life." Harry said.

"I kno and to think that we thought that we needed her to survive." Ron said.

The three friends all took a deep breath before entering Hermione's room. It was all that they had left of her. Her bed was unmade and she had a glass of water sitting on her night table. Clothes were stuffed in the hamper and books were all over her desk.

"It's as if she never left. Like she was really expecting to come back." Ginny said through her tears.

"I wish we could leave it like this. As a lasting memory of her." Harry thought.

"Well, let's get started. I'll pack up her clothes. Harry, you pack up her jewelry and Ginny, your on jewelry."

The friends worked quietly and slowly. For some reason, they wanted to handle everything with such care. Like if they were too rough with Hermione's things, they would lose the essence of her. They only spoke if they found something interesting. Like when Ginny found her butterfly necklace. It was all silver and the wing moved. The body was made of pure purple crystal. She showed it to Ron and Harry.

"She always did like butterflies." Ron chocked.

He sat down with Hermione's clothes all around him. He would pull one item of, look at it, and then recall when she wore it. This made Harry and Ron feel melancholy. They were happy that she was in a better place, but they still missed her. But nobody missed her more than Ron.

"Come on let's finish. The Grangers said they wanted to move as soon as possible." Harry said wiping away his tears.


	3. Chapter 3 The Journal

_**Chapter Three The Journal **_

Everyone went back to work. When Ron was done with her clothes, he moved all the furniture to one side of the wall and stripped her bed of all the linen. After that, Ginny packed up her toiletries and bathroom things. Soon the only thing left to pack up was her books. This is the part that everyone was avoiding. Hermione's life was books. The first one that they picked up was clothed in green and very slim. On the front, the title read..."Read Me When I'm Gone." All of a sudden they room was overpowered with the scent of Lavender and Chamomile, Hermione's favorite scent. It was as if she was right there with them. A strange wind flipped the book open to the dedication page.

"What just happened?" Ginny asked in a faint whisper.

"I think that Hermione left this here for us to find. Like she knew she was going to pass away soon and decided to leave us something special behind." Harry said.

"It felt like she was here. Like she was right behind me. I felt her. She was here." Ron sobbed.

Ginny looked at the page the book was turned to and read aloud what was written there.

"To my beloved friends, Harry and Ginny and to my beloved boyfriend, Ronald. I leave this book behind as my lasting memory. I want you to keep it. Don't worry; I have stashed three copies for you all somewhere in my room. We'll get to that later. If you are reading this, then that means that I have passed on and you are wondering what happened to me. Let me explain. From birth, I was destined to pass away at age 17. There was nothing that nobody could do to prevent it. This is the type of sickness that magic can't heal. I had a disease called... lymphobiaism (limb-phobia-ism). Basically, what it means is that when I was born, my organs weren't fully formed. The could stop working at any minute. But I wouldn't feel any pain from it. I got sick a lot and viruses affected me differently than the average human being. I went to the doctor's when I turned 17 and found out how much longer I had to live. I didn't tell anybody because the doctors' felt it would better if I kept it to myself. Live life as if I wasn't sick at all. I chose not to you guys because I knew how y'all would react. I'm sorry; forgive me for keeping something like this from y'all. But I did what I thought would be best. Now that I am gone, I'll discuss my entire 7th year at Hogwarts with you.

"Well now at least we kno why Herms passed on. She had lymphobiaism. But I didn't even kno she was sick. She handled it so well." Ginny said

"She didn't want us to worry about her. She wanted to prove that she was as strong as the rest of us. Just like Herms. She always did put others in front of herself." Ron thought.

On the next couple of pages, were instruction on how to find the rest of the journal collection. Hermione hid the journals in some of the most odd places. But she was smart about it as well. Once they had collected all the books, they had a total of 10 books. Once they arranged them in chronological order, the trio sat down in the middle of the floor and picked up "Read Me When I'm Gone."

"Now that you have collected all 10 volumes of my life and arranged them in order, you are ready to understand the real me. How I fell in love with a friend of my but really loved someone else. How I lived everyday with this disease without anyone knowing and where I am at now. Open Book One and be ready to be hit with the truth."


End file.
